Love Under The Shower
by purplecake42
Summary: This is my view of how Diane and Kurt's shower looks like.


_**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! Thank you so much for the reviews, you have no idea how they make me happy and keep me going.**_

 _ **Takes place around the events of season 7.**_

 _ **t's rated M...**_

The rattle of the shower curtains followed by a cold blast of air against her naked body was the only warning Diane got. She jumped, hands flying out to catch herself on the slick shower walls as she spotted a nude Kurt standing on the other side of the shower.

Diane glared at him, shivering from the cold air. She angled herself back towards the hot water, eyes traveling down the lean, naked length of Kurt.

He only tilted his head, staring at her. Diane sighed, giving up the battle. Stepping into the shower, eyes never leaving hers as he brushed up against her body. Diane shivered again, lost in the way he looked at her.

Any other man from her past "relationships" would have been ogling her breasts or ass. Not Kurt. Sure, he would look her over with appreciation but it never quite got to the level of out right leering.

With Kurt, it was very different. He seemed to get off more on whatever he saw in the darkened shadows of her soul rather than her physical appearance. It unnerved her, kept her off kilter, and at a loss on how to deal with it. How did she get so lucky marrying this amazing man who could see right through her soul and find it so beautiful?

Kurt kissed her gently, one hand cupping her face. He pulled away, reaching for the soap, urging Diane to turn around. Diane complied, closing her eyes as she bowed her head under the shower head.

He ran the bar across her shoulders and down her back. His hands were light and sure, as they glided down her, leaving a trail of heat behind. Those wonderful hands lingered over her ass, dipping between her legs in a too brief touch. He soaped down her legs, over her ankles and feet. Diane rested her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as Kurt lifted one foot then the other to wash between her toes.

He pushed on her hip lightly to get her to turn around, putting her back to the spray. Diane's breathing had gone a little ragged as she looked at the him kneeling at her feet. Kurt only looked up at her, barely blinking with his eyes conveying such affection. Diane still couldn't believe he cared for her so much.

He continued to wash her, his motions arousing her as much as his care for her warmed her heart and filled the empty places there left by her past ghosts.

She still had her hand braced on his shoulder when he reached between her thighs, now all clean, cupping her as he leaned forward to kiss her stomach. Diane moaned when he slid a finger between the folds of her pussy, her hips pushing down onto it. Another finger joined the first, easing deeper inside her as desire spiked through her.

Kurt then surged to his feet, fingers leaving her body as Diane protested. The bar of soap flowed over her belly, as his head dipped to tongue one of her nipples. The contrast of water pounding against her back and his hot mouth sucking on her breast had her gasping, hips thrusting against him.

She dimly heard the bar of soap drop to the ground just before Kurt lifted her up, kissing her hard. Diane wrapped her legs around him, feeling his cock brushing against her most intimate parts. He shifted them until her back was pressed against the cool tiles, still kissing her until she had to pull away to catch her breath.

Before she could, Kurt shifted, sliding into her. Diane moaned, gripping him tighter as he pulled out and pushed back in, sinking even deeper as she stretched around him.  
Diane keened, pushed higher and higher with every thrust of him into her combined with the cool tiles against her back and the water still flowing over them. She came hard, clenching tight around him.

Aftershocks rippled through her as Kurt slipped out of her, gently setting her back on her feet. Diane leaned against him, catching her breath and feeling him still hard against her belly. She reached down to stroked him but Kurt stopped her.

He turned off the cooling water and guided her out of the shower. Diane stood still, only moving at the urging of Kurt as he dried her off with a big fluffy towel. As he knelt down to dry her legs and feet off, Diane ran her hand through his grey hair, feeling sated. Then Kurt looked up at her, eyes full of love just for her. So much that it took her breath away.

He kissed her knee, fingers trailing up her body, and Diane knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge again. This time she'd bring Kurt along with her.

Except he had a different idea. He stretched her out on the bed, taking her apart again with his hands and mouth. Slower this time, linger over the curves and planes of her body. No matter what she did or how she pleaded, he didn't speed up.

She found herself getting lost in how he touched her. The way he looked at her as he loved her made Diane feel like something precious and cared for in a way no other lover had done for her. When he finally entered her again, Diane could only moan and cling to him - her anchor in a sea of pleasure.

When she slowly came back down a second time, she found herself curled up in his arms. His fingers stroked through her golden hair, lulling her to sleep. Diane let herself go, trusting in Kurt to keep her safe.

 _ **Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome ;)**_


End file.
